Blackmailed
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Sasuke blackmails Naruto into doing things over the phone, but Naruto doesn't know its him. Slash Boy x Boy. I don't own Naruto and ... I know it sucks, but its sort of funny? SasuNaru


Blackmail has never felt so good

Sasuke blackmails Naruto into touching himself over the phone, but Naruto doesn't know its him and moans Sasuke's name. What will happen next?

"Happy Birthday Naruto, congrats on being 19 you little brat." Naruto rolled his eyes at his grandmother and hugged her dearly.

"Thank you Baa-chan, its good of you to congratulate me and insult me at the same time, I'll cherish it forever." Naruto said sarcastically as Tsunade hugged him and grinned at his sarcastic remark.

"Hey, I never said I would be nice to you. Anyways, I got you a pet." Tsunade pointed to a sleepy looking Shikamaru and smirked, waiting for his grandson to start to hug her and tell her that it's perfect.

"Erm … uh thanks Granny, I don't think I'd want Shikamaru as a pet, but thanks for getting him here." Shikamaru stood straight up as Naruto said that and blushed as Tsunade face palmed at her grandson.

"No brat! I got you the thing BEHIND Shikamaru, and don't make the lazy ass blush like that or he'll die of too much movement!" Shikamaru threw a glare at the grinning blonde woman and moved out of the way for a curious looking Naruto. He bent down and examined a small red cage that hid the existence of a very scared looking fox.

Naruto gasped and quickly opened the cage, holding the fox to him like a baby and glaring daggers at Jiraya and Tsunade who only smirked. "You ABUSERS! This poor fox didn't need to be placed in a tutu!" Tsunade and Jiraya busted out laughing as Naruto blushed and protected the poor defenseless fox from the eyes of the rest of them.

"Calm down Gaki, he came like that, we just picked him up today. Now name the damn thing and hurry up, the rest of us are needed somewhere you know." Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling out a small green package from behind his couch and carrying the fox carefully in his arms.

"I'll name him Kyuubi, but before I move on … Kakashi, I forgot your birthday, so I got ya this." He threw a book at Kakashi's face who, not having expected it, got hit in the face with a small package.

"What the hell? Is it raining green packages today or what?" Everyone laughed at Kakashi's expense and Naruto sighed.

"No dumb ass. That's a VERY late birthday gift, you'll get the rest on Christmas." Kakashi looked confused at Naruto and shrugged, opening the package and seeing Jesus.

"Kami-sama! I've seen the light!" Kakashi drooled under his mask at the very sight of the thing inside, which seemed to glow with heavenly light.

"Oh, sorry, I leaned on this light switch." Everyone turned, with the exception of a very comatose looking Kakashi, in the direction of Kankuro, who blushed at all the attention.

Kakashi finally wiped off the drool and put the book away, vowing to leave the party and read it soon. "Alright, so thanks. Here is your present, gotta go, bye!" And with that being said, he was gone. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the tickets in his hand.

"Nani? Two tickets to Konoha Mountains Resort Spa? Who the hell will go with me?" All the girls raised their hands eagerly and some, meaning Sakura, even tried to bite another, meaning Ino, just to get close enough to even smell them.

"N-Naruto, that resort is the worlds best resort EVER! You're lucky to even HOLD the tickets, let alone even GO!" Naruto sighed in exasperation and turned to the only person he even thought understood him, even though they fought a lot.

"Teme, you, me, that resort, lets go!" All the girls sighed in frustration and everyone else chuckled. It was decided that the party was over then and there, some having work to do, while others, meaning Sakura and Ino, had sulking to do. But our little blonde and our big bad raven furred wolf had some packing to do.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke sighed and turned around in his walk to the doors of the mountain resort check in offices just in time to catch the ball of blonde as he fell into his arms.

"What dobe?"

"Sasuke, where is my present? I WANT IT NOW!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his dobe, inwardly chanting to himself, _'Don't rip his clothes off, Don't rip his clothes off. It doesn't matter how cute he is acting right now, you must not rip his clothes off Sasuke Uchiha!'_

_**'Forget you Boss! I want that blonde right now! I want to ravish him, fuck him, kiss him, have him ride my hard cock. And I want that NOW!' **_Sasuke growled silently at his libido and gently pushed the blonde off of him.

"Fine dobe, but you must back off and close your eyes." Naruto complied and stood still as Sasuke dug into his bag and pulled out two boxes all while fighting to keep his libido in control and away from the blonde.

"This first one is …" Sasuke opened the box and took out a silver necklace with a long crystal on it. He took it and walked behind the blonde as he fastened the lock in place and breathed into the blonde's ear, making him shiver. "This one is a necklace, the one that your grandmother gave you, but you broke and threw away. I fixed it up for you. And the second one is ..."

Sasuke let go of Naruto unwillingly as he walked back to where his bag was and picked up the other box he set beside it. "The second one is an iPod doc. So you can charge your always low on battery iPod while you listen to it … dobe." Naruto opened his eyes and jumped up and down, glomping Sasuke and making him tense with the effort of self control as the people on the job at the mountain resort office around them smiled at the exchange.

_**'I WANT MY BLOOOONDE! I want to fuck him now! I want him, I need him, I even love the little fucker! So let me ravish him and get my revenge from him and his teasing Boss!'**_ Sasuke's libido bellowed as he reached for Naruto from inside Sasuke's head.

_'Control yourself Sasuke, soon you will be able to get your revenge.' _Sasuke smirked at the iPod doc as he thought this, him having put a secret camera in it to be able to see his show.

"Okay dobe, you ready to go find your cabin?" Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded, too happy to notice the evilly smirking Sasuke staring openly at his ass.

They walked out of the offices of the mountain cabins and made their way up the trail to the cabins farthest away, another thing in Sasuke's plan. Naruto gasped as he saw the cabins, relief flowing over him as he saw the cabins were actually a big cabin with two rooms on opposite sides.

"Alright dobe, you need anything just go to my cabin and ask. We'll snow board tomorrow." Naruto nodded and gave Sasuke the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Pwease Sasu-chan, pwease let me pway my music, pwease." Sasuke's control almost fell and he was about to ravish the blonde right then and there, but he held it together bravely and nodded, entering Naruto's cabin and setting up the iPod doc on the table in front of the couch; another ploy in Sasuke's plan.

"Alright, anything else?" Sasuke asked as he made his way to the open door and looked back at Naruto. Naruto shook his head and grinned at him as he waved.

"Bye, bye Sasu-chan!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pet name, inwardly fighting to keep hold of his libido as it tried to get out and ravish the blonde again.

_**'Let me at him! let me at him! I want that blonde Boss!'**_

_'No, patience, this plan WILL work and it will be much more sweeter!'_ His libido sighed and calmed down, hoping this famous plan would go into action soon. His wishes were complied as soon as Sasuke entered his room and picked up his phone.

Sasuke took out a small device from his bags and placed it over the phone as he dialed Naruto's cabin number. The phone ringed and Naruto picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Sasuke shivered as he heard his dobe answer.

"Yes, is this Naruto Uzumaki?" A deep voice asked, quite different from his normal voice thought Sasuke as he waited for Naruto to reply.

"Yeah, who is this?" Sasuke smirked devilishly as he heard Naruto sit down on the couch, turning on a small laptop that showed Naruto on the screen as soon as it was turned on.

"This is Sai, and that is all you shall know. Now Naruto, I have something to tell you, and you won't like it one bit, but I'm sure we could work it out." Sasuke heard Naruto gulp and hum in acknowledgment.

"Ok then. Naruto, I have this wonderful video of you showing yourself to the girls in the girls locker room at your school with a paper bag over your head. Now if you don't want this video to be found on the principal's desk on Monday or on youtube for the world to see, I'd suggest you do exactly as I say."

He could hear Naruto gasp on the other line and clench his teeth as his anger began to try to rise out.

"WHAT … do you want then?" Sasuke smirked.

"I want you to go over to the closet and search the top shelf. When you find the item, I want you to walk back to the couch and sit in the same spot you were at." Naruto glared and grumbled, walking over to the closet and searching the shelf.

Naruto could feel something on the empty looking shelf and pulled it down, his breath catching in his throat as he looked at the item in question. _'The ... THE HELL? HE ASKED ME TO GET A DILDO?' _Naruto growled, but otherwise kept silent, not wanting that video to be let out to anyone.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the look on Naruto's face when he got the dildo down.

_**'Ohhh Boss, you sure are a smart pervert aren't you? You didn't even consult with me on this one.' **_Sasuke smirked as he heard his libido praise him on his plans.

_'Thanks, I got the idea when Kiba talked about how Hinata called him one night and practically weaseled her way into phone sex with him using blackmail.'_ Sasuke's libido smirked and stared as Naruto sat down on the couch and picked up the phone again.

"Alright, I got the … item. Now what?" Sasuke smirked and chuckled quietly, making Naruto take on a look of puzzled amazement.

"Now, you take off your clothes and play with yourself, but I want you to tease yourself before you let yourself feel any relief.

Naruto stared wide eyed as "Sai"'s request began to make sense. "WHAT? What the hell makes you think I'll do that?" Sasuke smirked and chuckled even louder, his voice on the phone sounding velvety, but not as good as his real one. "You'll do it because of this video in my possession and this interesting photo I've acquired of you at Sasuke Uchiha's forced upon Christmas party."

Naruto's eyes widened even more and he blushed as he began to settle down and sit calmly. "Fine, I'll do it." Sasuke smirked in victory and chuckled once more.

"Good, now strip for me. Do it sensually." Naruto stared at the dildo in his hands, Sasuke already knowing what he was going to say next. "Yes, I can see you, I can see you very well. Now strip dance for me blondie. Make me want to be in there with you right now, touching you, and making you feel good all over." Naruto gulped as his erection began to grow.

'_What he just said sounds so damn good, I just wish it were Sasuke instead of this Sai bastard.' _Naruto began to reach over to the iPod doc and raised the volume on the song already playing, its rhythm having a sexy beat to it.

Sasuke sat back as Naruto stood up and began to sensually sway his hips to the music. Naruto slowly, but sexily slid his hands over his body, bringing some of his shirt up with them and then letting it drop back in place as a tease. Sasuke grinned and pressed record on the laptop as Naruto softly tweaked his nipples, letting a soft moan fill the air and moving more comfortably and sensually to the music.

"Ah ... mmmhnnn Nggh!" Naruto began to pant louder and louder as he tweaked and pinched his nipples into hardened peaks. Sasuke was at the edge of his seat, the phone plastered to his ear and his eyes not once leaving the screen, not even to blink as Naruto began to get into his stripping.

Naruto slowly began to unbutton his shirt, his hands traveling over the beautifully crafted tanned chest as more and more of the delicious skin was revealed to the air and unknowingly, to Sasuke. Naruto began to imagine that Sasuke was there with him, his hands were Sasuke's and Sasuke was exploring every inch he could get. Naruto imagined that Sasuke began to nibble on his nipples, making them raw and sensitive.

"Ahhh Sas ... Ngggh!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he could have sworn Naruto just tried to moan out his name.

_'Damn! I can't moan Sasuke's name because I don't know if Sai knows Sasuke or not.'_ Naruto bit his lip and followed his imagined Sasuke's movements. His hands slowly began to unbutton more of his shirt as he moved his hips to the music and let his hands roam over his body once more.

Sasuke groaned at the scene before him, desperately wanting to be there with Naruto, his hands on Naruto's delicious chest, his mouth all over that extravagant mouth and neck.

Naruto began to moan louder, wanting to do it quickly, but also having to do the teasing in order to satisfy his blackmailer. He imagined Sasuke finally reaching the last button and moving back up his taut stomach and chest to his neck, one of his hands taking a detour on his chest again while the other began to softly rub against his hardened member.

Sasuke watched in awe as he felt his hand subconsciously move in between his legs and begin to rub furiously against his hard on. Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto skipped the last button and moved up again, the look of torture and pleasure on his face had Sasuke straining to fight off his orgasm as Naruto continued his movements.

Naruto let his hand slowly enter his pants and softly brush against his hard on as the other one began to unbutton the last button and let the shirt fall silently to the floor. His imagined Sasuke began to slowly trace circles over his abs and trace the ridges as Naruto moaned loudly. Naruto bit his lip and began to slowly look up at the iPod doc.

Sasuke gasped as he saw the look Naruto unknowingly gave him. Naruto's eyes were half lidded, the lust in them shown quite clearly as his pants were being unbuttoned.

Naruto took his sweet time, the agonizingly slow rhythm of the music being his guide as he swayed from side to side and left his hands glide over his exposed skin. Sasuke growled as he saw the mischievous glint in Naruto's eyes as he finally let his pants fall, slowly lowering his boxers and his hands over the legs that Sasuke so many times had fantasized about.

"Alright Mr. Uzumaki, you may hurry up and take off the rest. Imagine me there, licking off that nice sheen of sweat you've just made off of your body. Imagine me licking your cock and sucking it up. Touch yourself Naruto, make yourself feel good." Naruto shivered as "Sai" spoke up, his velvet voice making him quiver with want.

Naruto began to pant harder and faster, his movements to the music moving faster and soon he found himself sprawled across the couch, a wet finger running up and down his cock as he heard "Sai"'s breathing pick up. Naruto's imagined Sasuke began to lick up and down his shaft faster and faster, coating it in his warm saliva and making Naruto tremble. _'Oh fuck! Fuck this, I want to moan out Sasuke's name and I will!'_

Sasuke stared at the screen, his libido jumping around in excitement and humping a pillow he pulled out of thin air. "Ah-ahh Sasuke! Mnnn please! Ahhh fuck Sasuke I want you!" Sasuke's eyes bulged out as he heard Naruto moan out his name.

"Ah-ahh Sasuuuukeee! Ngggh!" Naruto pulled one hand off his cock and began to suck on his fingers, coating them well in his spit. Sasuke stared at the image of Naruto, sucking on his fingers and jerking off at the same time. Sasuke could feel his hard on becoming harder as Naruto moaned his name even louder.

Naruto took his fingers out with a pop and guided them down, slowly and shyly tracing them over his abs, making him moan louder.

"Sasuke! A-ah Sasuke please! Fuck me now! Ngggh Sa-Sasuke!" Sasuke panted and began to rub faster as Naruto moaned out to him.

Naruto's fingers found their way to his hole, shyly teasing the willing hole and making Naruto whimper in want. Slowly, Naruto let the first finger in, wincing at the intrusion, but still pushing it in.

_**'DAMN! Are you seein' what I'm seein' Boss? LIKE DAMN! He's going all the way bitch!'**_ Sasuke's libido's outburst was followed by an unwanted smack to the back of Sasuke's head in his mind and a growl from Sasuke himself.

_'That isn't the point moron! He's moaning MY name without control! God damn if it weren't me on the phone, I wouldn't even catch a small bump on the floor from in here.' _Sasuke's libido nodded and began staring at the blonde who was slowly thrusting his fingers in and out with pleasure written all over his face.

"Ahh! Fuck Sasuke! ... more ... please! MORE!" Naruto began to thrust his fingers in faster, adding in a second just as his imagined Sasuke did the same, moaning louder and louder, grateful that Sasuke couldn't hear. (Oh but how wrong you are Naru-chan, how wrong you are xD) Sasuke groaned as Naruto began to beg for him to go faster and began to unbuckle his pants.

_**'WAIT! Damn it! And you called me the moron!'**_ Sasuke huffed and halted his movements, some part of his brain telling him that that is how his libido felt every time he told it not to move.

'_WHAT?'_ Sasuke's libido sighed and shook his head.

_**'Listen here Boss. Think, the dobe is moaning our name. When the dobe asked us who we were, we told him our name was Sai. So ...'**_ He let it hang in the air, hopping Sasuke would catch on. Unfortunately, he didn't.

_'So? What does that have to do with anything and you stopping me from rubbing this painful hard on out?'_ Sasuke's libido sighed and face palmed, asking himself how that important piece of information managed to slip from the Uchiha prodigy.

_**'… So? … SO? … If the dobe knows its not us, then why the hell is he moaning our name? Get it in your thick head Boss! The dobe is imagining us doing all those things! So it means he WANTS you! So zip those pants back up and wait for the perfect moment before getting your ass over there and fucking him just like we've always wanted to bitch!' **_Sasuke's jaw dropped and he face palmed at how that piece of valuable information escaped him.

Naruto began to ride his fingers, the third one went in when Sasuke held his conversation with himself. "AH SASUKE! Fuck me! Fuck me all you want! I'm yours for as long as you want! Fuck me anywhere you can think of, just fuck me!" Naruto's panting began to grow faster as he took his fingers out, making a small whimper of protest escape him.

He grabbed the dildo that "Sai" made him get and began to tentatively and teasingly lick it up and down, his fingers moving back down to tease his more than willing hole. Sasuke shivered as he saw the look Naruto threw in the direction of his room, wanting nothing more than to be in that room and making him moan louder.

"Sasuke … mmmh! … Sasuke … ahhh let me come, please!" Sasuke smirked and picked up the phone.

"Mah, mah Mr. Uzumaki. This Sasuke of yours must be very lucky. I'd kill to have a beautiful blonde like yourself all to myself. I'd bet you'd want to suck him off, taste him on your tongue, want him deep inside you. I'd bet you'd kill to have him thrust into you, fuck you like you deserve, hard, fast, and damn good, neh?" Naruto shivered and moaned, wanting nothing more than to have Sasuke do all of those things to him.

"Hn, well. I'd bet you'd want to ride him as well, neh? Have him hold onto you tightly, writhing underneath you as you bounce on his hard cock? I'd bet you'd like that very much. Why don't you do that? Ride that hard cock, make it fuck you hard, do it." Naruto moaned wantonly and got up from the couch, already placing the dildo and himself right on the same spot, giving Sasuke a nice view of what he was doing.

_**'DAMN! you've got that bitch in heat Boss! Look at that, it excites him to think of you more, doing all those things to him. Why don't you head on over now and take advantage?'**_ Sasuke bit his lip, tempted to do just that, but not willing to leave his heaven on earth just yet.

"S-S-SASUKE! Ohh god, fuck!" Naruto slowly lowered himself on the dildo, wincing at the slight pain of the intrusion, but lowering himself none the less. Sasuke could see the dildo disappearing into the hot hole. He bit his lip in an effort to calm himself as he watched Naruto ride the dildo and moan out his name.

Sasuke could imagine himself in the dildos place, engorged dick sliding in and out of that perfect ass. Such a rosy little hole, so small, bringing him such pleasure. How tight would Naruto be? He couldn't control his intake of breath at the thought, couldn't control his body any longer. His hand slowly snaked its way down to his pants, unzipping them against his will as he stared at the blonde.

Naruto finally had the dildo fully inside him, and god did it feel good. He began to bounce, moving rapidly and harder after every bounce. "Oh GOD! SASUKE! Fuck me, fuck me hard please! Ah!" Naruto's imagined Sasuke began to help him up and slam him down, making Naruto moan louder after every slam. Naruto was now fucking himself on the dildo, his imagined Sasuke moving to meet his thrusts.

"Now, now Naruto. Leave some fun for other positions. Get on your hands and knees and open your ass cheeks to show me that rosy little hole. Then slam the dildo back in there and imagine your precious Sasuke fucking you hard, fast, and raw." Naruto moaned at the idea and mental image, moving quickly to get in the position ordered.

_**'Now's your chance Boss! Go in there and fuck him into next week!'**_ Sasuke's breathing was hard and he nodded, getting up and moving to the door as Naruto began to moan. "Ahhh! Sasuke! Fuck me hard! PLEASE! Fuck me as hard as you can!" Sasuke groaned in want and threw the door open, making his way to Naruto's door.

Sasuke slammed open Naruto's door seeing his blonde on his stomach with his knees drawn up under him ass spread apart, giving Sasuke a clear view of the dildo moving around inside his blonde and making him feel incredible.

The tanned body before him moved, languidly rubbing his lower half sensuously against a pillow and the dildo plowing away at his prostate. Naruto's hands were curled around the couch arm, using it as leverage to push his hips harder into the extremely fortunate pillow. Naruto's groans were soft and long, growing louder and louder with time. Sasuke's cock twitched eagerly as Naruto's head fell forward, eyes shut, and his hips moving harder, the strong thighs and ass flexing as he pleasured himself. No longer willing to resist, Sasuke plunged his hand into his pants once again and desperately fist-ed himself, biting back a groan as he watched silently from the doorway.

Naruto's body tensed suddenly and his head was thrown back as he shuddered and moaned "Sasuke!" hoarsely, his body collapsing weakly afterward. Sasuke stiffened and spurted not long after, wiping his hand on the back of his pants. Naruto sighed softly and turned his head toward the door, freezing with shock as he realized he was not alone.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto blushed and covered himself with the stained pillow, "I-I was blackmailed into doing it and I-I didn't know you were—umph!" Sasuke leaped on top of his blonde and forced his lips apart, his tongue darting inside for a taste. An animistic groan sounded in his throat as Naruto opened to him and began tearing at the clothes still covering his body. Buttons popped and seams tore as Sasuke's shirt was ripped from him, the pants and boxers following not long after, the socks hastily kicked off as the two fought to uncover Sasuke's skin.

They moaned together during the first delicious slide of heated skin against skin. Naruto was tanned and soft against the pale and hardened skin of Sasuke's body, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel that they were made for each other: their bodies fit perfectly, every dip and curve fitting effortlessly, as they anticipated each others needs. Naruto had barely parted his legs before Sasuke placed hot kisses down the length of his body and took Naruto's throbbing arousal down to the root. He choked out a cry of pleasure as Sasuke's tongue pressed against the vein of his cock and he slid his mouth up and down, hypnotically, over his hard length. He saw stars as Sasuke's teeth grazed over his sensitive head and he pushed in the still moving dildo.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, please…" Naruto groaned and bucked as Sasuke's hand cupped and fondled his balls, rolling them lovingly in his callused palms. "I'm going to … going to …"

"Come for me, Naruto." Sasuke whispered hotly and flicked his tongue into Naruto's weeping slit, before swallowing him entirely and pushing in the dildo even more. Naruto screamed and writhed as he pulsed down Sasuke's throat, and went limp as he came down from his high. Sasuke sucked and licked Naruto's cock once more with his tongue, licking the trickle of cum that had run over his lip.

"Sasuke," Naruto slid his hands down his back and dragged his nails lightly up his back, pulling a hiss from his mouth, "I want you inside of me." Sasuke groaned and slammed their bodies together, wanting skin and heat and Naruto.

"Fuck, yes." He nibbled on Naruto's pink bottom lip and sucked his tongue into his mouth, swallowing the muffled whimper that followed it. His hands fluttered over Naruto's tanned body as if trying to memorize it, not a single patch of skin left untouched. Naruto gasped and squirmed as the rough pad of Sasuke's thumb rubbed his raised nipples. Sasuke, always thorough, left a kiss on Naruto's collarbone before paying special attention to the sensitive nubs. Naruto was left writhing and whimpering when Sasuke moved on, his nipples cherry red with the attention given them by Sasuke's attentive mouth.

"Please, for the love of Kami-sama, fuck me, Sasuke!" Naruto finally screamed, unable to contain himself in the face of the onslaught of sensations. Sasuke groaned an unintelligible reply and settled between Naruto's legs, pulling out the dildo and licking Naruto's pink hole tentatively.

"Nnngh! SASUKE!" Naruto moaned out in surprise as Sasuke's tongue wormed its way into his hole, making him moan even louder.

"FUCK SASUKE! Fuck me NOW!" Sasuke smirked and nodded, removing himself from behind him, only to come back with the lube in hand.

"With pleasure dobe." Sasuke lubed up his erection, making Naruto's mouth salivate and his eyes widen at the size of it. "S-Sasuke! Th-that won't fit! That has to be wider than four fingers and longer than that damn extra large dildo!" Sasuke smirked and threw the lube to the side, making Naruto shiver at the look he threw him.

"Hn, dobe. We'll make it fit, and I'm glad you like it so much, because it's going to go up your ass … NOW!" Sasuke thrust his shaft up Naruto's much abused ass, making said blonde moan in pleasure and pain.

Sasuke began moving, not letting Naruto catch his breath before he was moving. "This *slam* is *slam* for all those *slam* times *slam* you tortured me *slam* with your *slam* damned sexy ass in my FACE!" Sasuke slammed himself in even faster after his outburst, making poor Naruto moan and whimper in pleasure.

"Ahh Sasuke! ... please ... oh god ... please! Fuck me harder! ... nggh! Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked as Naruto moaned louder and wantonly for him, wanting him in deeper, faster and harder. Sasuke slammed in one last time before he pulled out and turned Naruto around. He stared at the lust filled blue eyes before slowly easing in, making Naruto moan in agonized pleasure.

"And this is *soft thrust* is for *soft thrust* the love that I feel *slow, soft thrust* for you. I love you Naruto." Naruto was in tears as soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth, his lower half thrusting softly to meet his thrusts.

"I … I love you too Sasuke." Sasuke moved down, his eyes showing the love he felt for Naruto, he touched his lips to Naruto's in a soft, loving kiss before he moved back up and began to thrust a little faster.

"Ahh Sas … Sasuke … hah please. I want you. Please!" Sasuke smiled at his blonde, his hips moving faster and faster against him.

_**'DAMN BOSS! Look at him! You've finally got him underneath you, pleading for you, loving you.'**_ Sasuke smiled and nodded, hugging his libido and crying with him as he watched the love in Naruto's eyes grow.

_**'Can I ask a question?'**_

_'Sure, what is it?'_

_**'Can I go into his head and fuck HIS libido?' **_Sasuke's libido gave him a pleading, kicked puppy look and pouted, making Sasuke's left eye twitch and nod. His libido jumped for joy and ran off, to somehow magically appear in Naruto's head and fuck him senseless.

Naruto began to pant and move his hand down to his hard on, desperately wanting to get his release, but Sasuke beat him to it and held onto him. "Ngggh! Sasuke! … please! … let me come, let me come _Sasuke-sama_!" Sasuke's cock jumped for joy inside the dobe as his hand began to move up and down in a leisurely pace, his thrusting now going in a shallow, slow pace as well.

"AHH OH DEAR GOD! You're in my HEAD! Fuck! SASUKE!" Sasuke began to move faster and faster, his movements speeding up with him as Naruto's moans and incoherent words escalated to screams of wild pleasure.

Sasuke was so close, so close to that edge and so was Naruto. Naruto held onto Sasuke's shoulders for dear life as he neared that edge.

"Naruto!"

"SASUKE!"

They both came at the same time, Sasuke inside Naruto and Naruto all over both of their chests and milking Sasuke dry. They both collapsed into each other, Sasuke gathering enough strength to get off of Naruto. They laid there, regaining their breath and trying to gather all their thoughts.

"S-Sasuke …?" Sasuke turned to the now blushing tomato red Naruto who was looking everywhere but at him.

"Hn?"

"I … uh … I-I … There was this guy named Sai who called me and blackmailed me into touching myself and then your name came into my thoughts and I was moaning it and ... iloveyouSasuke." Naruto closed his eyes tight and refused to see Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and nodded, hugging his blonde dobe close to him and kissing his temple. "I know dobe, I know. That Sai you were talking about … was me." It was now Sasuke's turn to look all over the place and avoid Naruto's gaze.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke blushed and took a deep breath before he looked at Naruto and spilled all his plans to him.

"Okay, you always were a tease to me, in everything you did, you always made me suffer. So I thought that this trip to the mountains that Kakashi got us would be the best time to get a little release. I didn't mean to fuck you like I did, I only wanted to see you pleasure yourself and … !" Naruto stared at Sasuke for a bit and cocked his head to the side cutely.

"You what?" Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple.

"And I video taped it so I can have it for later. I love you Naruto, but I didn't know how to tell you so I'll sing ... I'm in love, I want to confess it to you. Totally in love, I spend my time thinking of you, I'll never let you go. I want to be at your side, and of everything. Of your body a slave, and I think I've demonstrated to you that … I'm in love with you." Naruto was in tears once again at having Sasuke sing him his declaration of love to him.

"Oh SASUKE! I love you too but ... YOU DID WHAT?" Naruto jumped out of the couch, knocking Sasuke to the ground in the process and making him freeze in fright at the sight if the seething blonde.

"N-Now Naruto, I'm sure we could work something out. No need to do something drastic." Sasuke tensed at the slight evil smirk on Naruto's face, making him shiver in fear for his life, or his Uchiha pride that hung out in the open like a sitting duck.

"Oh, we'll work something out alright! I will cut off that Uchiha pride of yours as payment!"

Naruto lunged at the terrified raven, who only smirked at the last minute and caught him in his arms. "Oh no Naruto, I think another three or four rounds of hot sex will cure it just fine. And I'm also sure bondage will help just fine as well." Sasuke ran quickly to the room, a confused Naruto in his arms and a rope in one hand.

"Now, lets have fun, shall we Naruto?" Naruto could be heard gulping and fearing for his ass as the door to his room closed shut.

THE ENDERZ! ... WOW, MY FIRST END TO A STORY ... I'M SO PROUD! :'D

Me: Be proud of me people, this is my first ending, though I do have to say ... it sucks SHIZ!

Naruto: Oh dear god! I was so sure I was going to beat the shit out of Sasuke! Instead you have me getting my poor ass fucked raw for another four times!

Sasuke: Hn dobe, I didn't hear you complain at all ;)

Naruto: SHUT UP TEME!

Sasuke: So you do want my cock up your ass again, don't you? *pervert smirk*

Naruto: GAH! No, let my poor ass rest! Dx

Sasuke: No, you just made me want it *kidnaps Naruto and molests*

Me: o .o Well … see ya next time!

Sincerely … Bad Writer xD lolz!


End file.
